


Watch

by dhamphir



Series: Sensuous Senses [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You must watch... only watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: While this is set in my ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

With the rose petals scattered, the oil candles lit, and the soft music playing, Dana’s plans were set. Now all she needed was her lover.

 

Snick.

 

The key turned in the lock.

 

 _Right on time_ , the redhead thought with a smile as she returned to the living room. She picked up the two glasses of wine, faced the door, and waited.

 

Jess entered the apartment and smiled. What could be better to come home to than Dana Scully dressed in a silk robe, smiling, and offering a refreshing glass of chilled wine? She walked over to Dana, accepted the proffered wine, and kissed her lover before taking a sip of the wine.

 

“Mm, nice.” She smiled as she gazed into sapphire blue eyes. “And I’m not referring to only the wine.”

 

“I’ve drawn you a hot bath.”

 

A dark eyebrow arched. “How did you know it would still be hot when I got here?”

 

“You promised you’d be on time. I took you at your word,” Dana replied with a confident smile. “Go, take your bath, then meet me in the bedroom.”

 

“I won’t be long.” With a smile, Jess headed into the bathroom.

 

~~~

 

Jess was surprised to find one of the kitchen chairs in the bedroom when she entered.

 

“Have a seat.”

 

The brunette turned to see her lover leaning against the dresser, handcuffs dangling from her index finger. When she hesitated an auburn brow arched.

 

“You _did_ promise we’d do whatever I wanted tonight.”

 

Jess took in the scent of the oil candles; the soothing music; the rose petals strewn on the bed and floor; the white, sheer stockings extending below the hem of Dana’s silk robe; and the unmistakable look in hooded, blue eyes. Whatever her lover had planned it promised to be interesting.

 

Jess smiled. “Yes, ma’am.” She obediently sat in the chair.

 

Dana cuffed her lover’s hands behind the back of the chair. She then bent down and whispered in Jess’s ear. “Now I have you where I want you.”

 

Nibbling on an earlobe she moved around the chair and straddled the Jess’s lap. She released the earlobe and trailed kisses down the side of the brunette’s neck. Dana slipped a hand inside the V of Jess’s robe, capturing a full breast. She lifted her head and gazed into sparkling grey eyes a moment before kissing her lover deeply. She felt Jess’s nipple harden against her palm as she continued to knead and fondle warm, pliant flesh.

 

When their kiss finally broke, Jess gulped for oxygen. Dana smiled as she stood, took a couple of steps back, and sat down on the foot of the bed. She waited for Jess to open her eyes.

 

“Now that I’ve got your attention–”

 

“Oh, you’ve definitely got my attention.”

 

“I didn’t say you could speak,” the redhead snapped sternly.

 

Jess’s mouth dropped open and she blinked; half a beat later she smiled and lowered her eyes. “As you wish.”

 

“Look at me.” Dana smiled when her lover immediately complied. “Now, you must watch… _only_ watch.”

 

Jess’s eyes dilated and she swallowed as the implications of her lover’s statement struck home. It was going to be torture... exquisite torture.

 

Dana lightly trailed fingertips down the V of her robe, teasing her own skin as she slowly inched the material aside. Once her breast was exposed she ran her fingers over her hardening nipple, rolling, pinching, and pulling. She closed her eyes, completely giving in to sensation.

 

Her robe was soon untied and discarded, exposing her undergarments – white, lace garter belt and panties (each with red roses on the front) above her sheer, white stockings.

 

Jess’s eyes again widened. Dana was giving her a visual feast. And her lover in sexy lingerie was a favorite dish.

 

Dana ran her hands down her torso and along her inner thighs, spreading her legs to give Jess a clear view. Her fingertips grazed damp material, imagining it was her lover’s touch, causing her heart rate and respirations to increase. Pushing the material aside she encountered slickness as she teased her opening. With a low moan, she slid a couple of fingers inside her own heat. With a few deliberate strokes she moved her fingers in and out.

 

When she opened her eyes, the redhead noticed Jess’s eyes were closed. She removed her fingers and stood. She unclipped her stockings from her garter belt and slipped her damp panties off before sitting back down, spreading her legs wide. “Open your eyes,” she ordered as she turned on the slim plastic vibrator.

 

Jess’s eyes flew open.

 

“Do _not_ close them again for any reason.”

 

The brunette whimpered as she watched Dana touch the vibrator to her wet folds, dipping the tip inside before moving the tip up to her clitoris.

 

Dana’s head dropped back and she moaned loudly at the intense sensations. She had to move the vibrator from her clit to keep from coming too quickly. She slid the toy inside, stroking in and out, sounds of wet underlying her moans.

 

Jess squirmed in the chair, her arousal becoming distinctly uncomfortable.

 

Dana drew out her self-loving as long as she could stand it. When she couldn’t take anymore she withdrew the vibrator and pressed the tip against her clit, coming hard and loud. It took her a few moments to open her eyes and look at Jess. She couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped at the incendiary look in Jess’s obsidian eyes. She knew she’d been playing with fire, but what she saw in her lover’s eyes spoke of nuclear fission.

 

She stood, moved to stand directly in front of Jess, and straddled her lap. She knew her lover could feel her wetness when she came into contact with Jess’s thighs. Holding her lover’s feral gaze, she leaned over, retrieved the key to the handcuffs from the dresser, and reached around Jess. Dana hesitated a moment before unlocking the cuffs. Before she could even form a thought, she found herself pinned down on her back on the bed.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

FIN


End file.
